deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak vs Static Shock
Description Marvel vs dc two people who are apart of a team and are relatively hardly mentioned and is cenus9548 tenth death battle Interlude Boomstick: How many kids become superheroes? Wiz: Um quiet a few why? Boomstick: They just seem to be every where like Spiderman Ben 10 nearly all the robins say who are the combatants of this battle Wiz: The dark and forbidding cloak of marvel Boomstick: And static protector of dakota of dc comics Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Cloak cloak's into death battle BACKGROUND *'Name: Tyrone Johnson ' *'Age: 17' wiz: Tyrone Johnson grew up poor in the slums of south Boston. To make things worse for him he grew up with a stutter and at age 17 this was afflicted more than embarressment ' '''Boomstick: It got worse because of his stutter he couldn't speak up in time to save his best friend from being shot ' '''wiz: He became overwhelmed with grief and guilt. So he decided to run away and leave Boston Boomstick: Eventually he four d his way into new York city where he would look for food in the police port authority and he was looking for someone to rob yeah that's such a good place to try to rob someone wiz: But instead of finding anyone to rob he found a girl named tandy bowen she was another runaway which surprisingly lead both to never steal stuff and formed a strong bond Boomstick: But they were still homeless and despite tyrone trying to keep a reservation it didn't go good wiz: Until one day both were lured to a laboratory by a guy called Simon marshell. He was a chemist working for the Maggie which was him attempting to develop a addictive drug that the crime family could sell ' '''Boomstick: He used teenage runaways to test his new drug but with lethal consequences ' 'wiz: There were no survivors from his expirements ' 'Boomstick: but surprise surprise tyrone and tandy survived and were transformed into superheroes ' '''wiz: Tyrone had become a being of darkness and shadows and both would use their powers to Boomstick: DESTROY THE WORLD! wiz: No protect it ''' '''Boomstick: But why not I mean the dude literally is filled with dark powers he should be evil wiz: Despite what Boomstick is saying he does have dark powers and abilites *'can create a field of impenetrable darkness' *Can create mobile, solid tendrils of darkness *Can hide in shadows *Can become intangible *Pulls people into the darkforce dimension by opening a portal within his cloak *Teleportation boomstick: Cloaks power is fairly extensive as he was able to pull and hold a fully powered infinity gauntlet thanos ''' '''wiz: He can send out an army of black monsters from his cloak which can go head to head with iron fist and Spiderman and even held his own against a brainwashed ironfist white tiger and doctor strange boomstick: hes gone up against D'Spayre and stopped dormamu from sending his evil army of monsters ''' '''wiz: And despite being friends hes held his own against her boomstick: His cloak can teleport up to 50 people and hes even gone up against Spiderman multiple times but his cloak is very deadly wiz: If someone were to stay in his cloak for a long time they may become insane ' *'Fought in the civil war *'Held thanos in his cloak' *'fought dagger' *'Fought Spiderman on multiple occasions ' *'Held his own against a brain controlled iron fist white tiger and doctor strange' *'Helped prevent dormamu from taking over the world' *'defeated D'Spayre ' *'Helped other runaway' wiz: however cloak is still prone to weaknesses ' '''boomstick: His biggest fault is he feels constant hunger and if cloak is exposed to too much pure light he'll revert to normal human ' '''wiz: However you don't want to be swallowed by his cloak as he is one deadly hero Static shock's death battle Wiz: Vigil ovid Hawkins was a high school student in Dakota city Boomstick: but even though hes a highly gifted student with a particular interest in science vigil possesses your good teen nerd style. being a fanboy in comics, role play, pop culture and science fiction he was teased and bullied by his bully Francis stone Wiz: vigil is than one being among many to be exposed by a experimental gas develed by S.T.A.R lab that results in the big bang Boomstick: Wait what didn't the big bang create the universe not give some wimpy kid superpowers Wiz: Yeah this is very weird but after the explosion he got the ability to create generate absorb and Controlls electricity and magnetism and going by his alter ego named static Boomstick: Speaking of electricity he can magnetiz objects around him to levitate or restrain *Taser punches *Produce electromagnetic containment *Blinding flashes *Lightning spheres *EMPs *Electromagnetic force fields *Can suck in a large amount of electricity *Immune to lethal levels of electricity Wiz: He has a flying disc that contains a holographic interface Boomstick: Static is very powerful Wiz: he possesses incredible skills of combat and is very deadly Boomstick: He can shoot an emp which can affect a city block he can magnetize people by a technique called the static cling Wiz: He got a Taser punch can generate cages and shields absorb electricity and use the move called nova ball which is where he just fires a ball of electricity Boomstick: Hes not just empty handed as he carries around some cool gadgets one is called the zap cap which are electric grenades Wiz: Static is increbibliy strong his Taser punch can send people through the air and can use his electromagnetism to lift helicopters Boomstick: Hes withstood a roller coaster collapsing on him and by a dinosaurs tail Wiz: Hes fast enough to dodge point blank energy blasts and can catch military planes and lifted a giant anvil dropped on him Boomstick: But static is still weak in someways like how his static...her get it because Wiz: Yeah we get it if he gets wet it will short circuit and is even harmed by electricity if caught off guard Boomstick: Yet he isn't talked about much Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibilitys Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Fight Gotham city metropolis the city was normal just people walking by doing their own thing but in a alley something started sparking glitching in and out until cloak was thrown out into the streets of metropolis. looking around at this weird sight cloak: Where am i? than he noticed people looking at him strangely cloak: Hey do you know where im at i don't recongnise this place like at all than just like that people started screaming all running away calling for help, dialing 911 the school bell rang letting all the kids outside ready for a good weekend virgil was walking home to his house when he spotted someone it was a dude in a strange outfit clearly a villain that needed him to defeat this guy static: Ok i didn't think after school but this will be fine walking up the man cloak: Hey do you know where i am at than a bolt of lightning hitting cloak back cloak: Hey what was that for! than static firing more at him but cloak dodging both than charging cloak absorbing all of statics lightning than sending dark tendrils at him which nails him hard in the chest sneding static down smaking on the road static looking up to dodge a tendril than countinuing to fire more and more at cloak who just absorbs them all Static: Ok weird let's go harder Cloak throwing more tendrils at static who is able to dodge them and whip cloak across the face throwing him back Cloak: Let's go to my world then Cloak opening his cloak up and sending out tendrils which wrap around static and pull him into the darkness New York city Cars driving by than cloak appears and throws static out to the street's and countinuing to send more tendrils but only one hit's static who quickly get's up and block's the rest of his tendrils with his board than attempting to throw lightning at cloak but misses as cloak wraps his tendrils around him and launches static out of the city and into a power plant smashing him into the building and dropping him Static appearing to be knocked out to lure cloak close than taser punching cloak across the face throwing him into a building Cloak getting up than dodging another taser punch and elbowing static in the stomach and throwing him high into the air than teleporting behind him and hitting static with more tendrils slamming into the earth Static getting up to be bitch slapped by cloak which sends him into a power plant Static: who is this guy Than a tendril uppercutting him throwing him into the building and landing back down but quickly blocking another tendril with his board and flying up and throwing lightning down at cloak which just goes through him Than cloak teleporting behind him and slamming static into the ground hurting him But than a hard uppercut lands on cloak throwing him back Static: Finish this now Than static shocking cloak hard but cloak sending tendrils into the power plant creating a huge explosion throwing static into the ground Static on the ground with blood on his arm and leg getting up seeing dust on the ground Static: Glad he's gone Than a dark shadow encloses over static and he opens his eyes seeing pitch darkness Static: Hello is anyone there Zooming out to see cloak holding him in Cloak: Stay calm it'll be over soon KO Conclusion Boomstick: Whelp that's got to be one of the scariest endings Wiz: Cloak may lack in speed but he is diffidently ahead in power and well basically nearly everything else Boomstick: Static may have held a giant anvil but cloak was able to basically lift a 10 block street which can weight way more Wiz: And cloaks intangibility and the fact that well he takes no damage unless it's at the face or from surprise lead cloak to have a huge advantage and get a win over static Boomstick: Ah well look's like static just darked out the winner is cloak Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020